peqυeñoѕ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Hiroto y Midorikawa sufren algunos efectos secundarios del meteorito, ellos... ¡Han vuelto a ser pequeños! Kazemaru es su "Mamá" y Endou su "Papá", ¿Qué pasa cuando llega la Entrenadora a llevárselos?
1. Chapter 1

Me dio bastante risa la primera vez que vi el doujinshi (también perteneciente a ZeroChan . net)

Y decidí interpretarlo como yo lo entiendo. Espero les guste, hay algunas partes que yo misma me las he inventado (por ejemplo, el titulo XD)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de ser lo contrario sería totalmente Yaoi, ni Fuyuka ni Aki existirían. nwn_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva = Pensamientos_

_

* * *

_**Pequeños.**

Una tranquila mañana en Inazuma Town, como siempre. Un peli-azul de cabello largo y suelto abría pesadamente sus ojos encontrándose a su lado con un muy sorprendido castaño con ojos de igual color.

- ¿Qué pasa Endou? – Pregunto el oji-almendra frotando su ojo.

- K-Kazemaru… ¿Te embarazaste, tuviste niños y no me lo dijiste? – Afligido.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- M-Mira… - Señala las sábanas.

- Eh… - Levanta las sábanas, dando la sorpresa de encontrarse con dos pequeños durmiendo plácidamente – E-Endou, estos son Midorikawa y Hiroto… - El peli-verde estaba durmiendo con toda la bocaza abierta por mientras el peli-rojo dormía sobre suya.

- ¿Pero cómo? – Compartieron miradas confusas.

Luego de unas horas despertaron a los dos menores y los llevaron a la sala principal, los dos estaban tomados de la mano, Hiroto sonreía tiernamente y Ryuuji parecía recién regañado, pues unas lágrimas estaban en sus ojos. Tsunami y Kidou trataban de hallar explicación para esto, las Managers estaban muy contentas con las ternuras de pequeños, Haruna tenía una cámara lista para usar, Tsunami se pone en cuclillas frente a los menores.

- ¡Son tan lindos! – Exclamaban en coro el tercio de chicas.

- ¿En verdad son Midorikawa y Hiroto? ¡¿Pero cómo les ocurrió esto? – Preguntaba el peli-rosa.

- P-Puede ser un efecto retardado del Meteorito… – Eso era lo único lógico que encontraba Yuuto a la situación.

- Tsuna-Chan tiene un raro peinado. – Menciono el oji-verde tomando los mechones largos de Tsunami.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? – Preguntó con una gotita.

- ¿Me los regalas? – Inocentemente empezó a jalar los mechones.

- ¡C-Claro que no!

- ¡TÚ, DAME DULCES! – Exigía a gritos el pequeño Ryuuji, levantando su rostro para ver a Kidou, el cual solo pedía paciencia a todos los cielos.

- No tengo dulces… - Con una venita de odio por estallarle.

- ¡DAME DULCES! – Volvió a exigir.

- ¡Que no tengo! – Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada.

- Esto, perdonen pero… ¿Saben ya lo que les pasó? – Pregunto Kazemaru, entrando en la sala con un brazo en su nuca.

- Eh… - Los dos menores voltean y corren hacía el - ¡Mamá, cárgame! – Tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa se colgaban de los brazos del peli-azul para que este cumplieran su petición.

- ¿"Mamá"? – Preguntó Kidou.

- Y por culpa de Endou, me dicen así… - Con una cara cansada.

Endou viene entrando junto con Goenji.

- ¡Papá! – Exclamaron los dos menores, Hiroto rápidamente corrió hasta el.

- ¡EH! ¿Q-Qué pasa? – Preguntó asustado el portero.

- Endou, ¿Qué es eso de "Papá"? – Goenji lo ve mal - ¿QUÉ LES DIJISTE?

- E-Es una larga historia… - Fue la única respuesta de Mamoru, posando su mano en su nuca.

- _No tan larga como se imagina… _- Pensó Kazemaru.

- Si lo ves de buena forma… - Endou sube a Hiroto a sus hombros – Se siente como si fuéramos en verdad sus padres. No es tan malo ser padres de estos dos. – Endou sonríe.

- Puede que si… - Carga a Midorikawa. – _El lo dice por ser el "Padre"_

- Kidou-San, ¿Cuánto crees que dure esto? – Preguntó Tachimukai.

- No estoy muy seguro, quizás unas pocas horas o tal vez días…

- ¡Bien, entonces mientras dure esto! Kazemaru y yo seremos sus padres. – Con euforia, el Capitán.

- ¿Tienes el consentimiento de el? – Preguntó Kidou con una gotita.

- ¡Vamos a entrenar!

- Estamos en una situación bizarra, ¡¿Y el Capitán solo piensa en entrenar? – Sin creerlo, Tobitaka y Toramaru.

Luego de Endou recibir un balonazo (cortesía de Goenji), todos salieron a entrenar, excepto Fubuki y Kazemaru, quienes se quedaron a cuidar a los menores dentro del campamento.

- ¿Y ustedes dos se quieren muchísimo? – Preguntó Fubuki, inclinándose frente a ellos.

- ¡Claro, yo quiero mucho a Hiro-Chan! – Con una amplia sonrisa, el peli-verde.

- ¡Ya veo, eso es fantástico! ¿Y tú Hiroto, quieres a Midorikawa? – Volvió a preguntar.

- De hecho… - Ahora era el turno de Hiroto para hablar, Midorikawa sonreía por su respuesta dada antes – Mido-Chan es mi novia. – Soltó con naturalidad e inocencia.

- … ¡¿QUÉ? – Preguntó Midorikawa, Hiroto sonríe.

- ¡O-Oye eso no se vale, yo ya no quiero ser tu novia, no quiero! – Repetía Ryuuji dando pequeños golpes en el pecho de Hiroto con unas lágrimas y un sonrojo notable.

- Ah… - Fubuki y Kazemaru sonreían tiernamente ante la escena.

La noche estaba cayendo, todos ya estaban dentro de la casa tranquilos viendo televisión. Hasta que esa paz se interrumpió.

- ¡Hermanito, vine a buscarte! – La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la Entrenadora Hitomiko con un agitado Osamu.

- ¡¿HERMANITO? – Preguntaron todos los presentes.

- ¡No te preocupes, tú hermana mayor ya está aquí para salvarte!

- ¿Está en peligro? Y a todo eso, ¡¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntaron de nuevo todos.

- Venía a darles la noticia de que en los análisis del meteorito, se encontraron varios factores que podían dar, a lo largo, efectos secundarios. – Explica.

- ¡Pues al parecer, Entrenadora, llegó bastante tarde! – Dijo enfadado Kazemaru.

- ¿En verdad son Midorikawa y Hiroto? - Preguntaba Osamu, los menores querían que el peli-negro les cargará.

- Waah… - La entrenadora tomo en brazos a Hiroto y Osamu a Midorikawa. Kazemaru empezó a desconfiar desde que vio la mirada pervertida de la entrenadora y la baba saliendo de sus labios. – _Hiro-Chan es mío, ¡Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera con el! Millones de fotos, pósters, libros, fanfics…_

_- La entrenadora da miedo, creo que Hiroto no va a dormir bien está noche. – _Saginuma veía con una gotita a la azabache junto a el.

- ¡E-Espere, cambie de idea! ¡QUIERO TENER A ESOS DOS AQUÍ Y AQUÍ SE QUEDARÁN! – Pedía Kazemaru. Y dijo algo que nadie (ni siquiera él) creía que diría nunca - ¡Se tienen que quedar con su Mamá!

- Por fin lo aceptaste. – Endou con una gotita.

Los demás que seguía, ya era historia, o eso creo…

* * *

Disfrútenlo, nwn


	2. Chapter 2

Originalmente, esto era un One~Shot, pero me convencieron de seguirle. Únicamente tendrá de 5 a 7 capítulos.

Aclaro decir que este capítulo está retorcido, y como hay quienes querían ver a "alguien" pequeño. Cierto personaje que constantemente es emparejado con toda Inazuma Town~

¡Ya! ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_cυando goenjι y endoυ conѕpιren para vιolar a ĸazeмarυ, eѕ cυando ιnazυмa eleven мe perтenece. нaѕтa qυe eѕo no paѕe, eѕ de level-5._

* * *

**Pequeños.**

**Cap. 2**

Luego de una… ¿pelea? Lo que sea, una discusión de la entrenadora y Kazemaru, lograron quedarse con Midorikawa y Hiroto, aunque ahora lo estaban reconsiderando pues: las noches eran en vela pues los mocosos no se dormían rápido, eran constantemente interrumpidos en besos, abrazos y… más abrazos… Pero viendo el lado positivo de todo eso, estar con esos diablillos, los había unido más o menos.

- Kazemaru…

- No Endou. Tú dijiste que te tocaba a ti y tú lo haces. – Le respondió el peli-azul leyendo una revista.

- Pero…

- A todo esto, ¿para qué sacar los juguetes a las 3 de la mañana? – Con una gotita.

- Es que Midorikawa empezó a llorar y Hiroto quería pues… emh… jugar y no me quedo más opción y….

- Uno: eso suena mal. Dos: Deja pues, yo mañana arreglo todo el desastre que haces. – Tono resignado, el portero siempre lograba convencerlo hasta de lo más raro.

- ¡Gracias! – Se le tira encima a abrazarlo.

- Ahora a dormir, o vas a recibir un balonazo de nuevo y ese va a venir de mi parte. – Endou tan solo asiente nervioso.

En la mañana Endou despertó antes de Kazemaru, algo particular, pues casi siempre era al revés, el peli-azul se despertaba antes que el, ignorando eso, vio un pequeño bulto en las sábanas (como cuando encontró a Midorikawa y Hiroto) temiendo que alguien más se haya "encogido", destapo las sábanas quedando en blanco y rápidamente empezó a mover al peli-azul y cuando esté despertó, a Endou le iba a dar un infarto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Un poco molesto.

- K-Kaze… T-Tú…

- ¿Yo qué? – Ve bien a Endou - ¿Por qué estas más grande?

- … Dime por favor que te metiste a la lavadora y te encogiste. – Abrazando al peli-azul.

- ¿WTF? ¡¿A qué viene eso? – Endou se separa de el y le muestra un espejo, el peli-azul se cayó de la cama. - ¡AAHH! – Un grito que se escuchó a lo largo de Inazuma Town.

- ¿K-Kaze…?

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Con lágrimas en los ojos. La razón: el también había sufrido los cambios del meteorito, se había hecho pequeño. Tenía el cabello un poquito corto, una carita aún más adorable y un temperamento peor.

- ¿Ya ves lo que pasa por andar en otros equipos como, Dark Emperor? – Susurró divertido el portero, ganándose una mirada de odio.

- ¡Cállate y vamos abajo!

¿Y cómo con tal estruendo no se despertó todo el campamento? Todos estaban en la sala principal, el tercio de chicas estaban aún más conmocionadas por la ternura del pequeño mediocampista, algunos conteniendo su risa y otros preocupados.

- K-Kazemaru… - Hablaba el peli-rosa dándole pequeños toquecitos con su dedo al pequeño.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Casi mordiéndole la mano al defensa.

- Está de peor humor… - Endou, en una "esquinita depresiva"

- También lo estarías si te hubieras hecho pequeño. – Le dijo Goenji.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Mamá? – Los dos menores (Midorikawa y Hiroto) se acercaron al peli-azul el cual seguía maldiciendo al meteorito.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Vamos a jugar! – Kazemaru sintió una piedra caerle, los menores ignoraban el problema.

- A-Ah… - El pobre Kazemaru era arrastrado por sus "hijos"

- … - A Endou se le encendió la "bombilla" - …

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – Le preguntó Kidou, no todos los días podían ver a Endou con una idea que no fuera sobre Soccer.

- Te juró que si dices "¡Vamos a entrenar!" o alguna estupidez te mató a pelotazos. – Le amenazo Goenji, con un balón en mano.

- No, no. Es que… - Los otros dos se acercan más a el.

- ¿"Es que"?

- Si Kazemaru se encogió. – Los otros asienten. - ¿También se le habrá encogido el…? – No pudo terminar pues un balón ya estaban en su rostro.

- ¡ENDOU! – Goenji tenía varias venitas de odio a punto de estallarle. - ¡ESO NO SE PREGUNTA!

- Ah… - Endou vuelve a la esquinita depresiva.

- ¿Qué iba a preguntar Endou-San? – Con inocencia, el pobre Tachimukai.

- ¡NADA! – Respondieron todos, querían (por lo menos) conservar la inocencia de Yuuki, ya que habían perdido la del Capitán.

Kazemaru era arrastrado como costal de papas, por Hiroto y Midorikawa, a los cuales parecía no acabárseles la "batería" y hasta ahora, Ichirouta no les encontraba el botón de apagado.

- ¡Juguemos a mamá y papá como lo hacen los grandes! – Propuso Hiroto, antes de que Midorikawa escogiera su papel el le arrebato la palabra - ¡Yo soy el papá!

- ¡No se vale, yo quiero ser el papá! – Las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar los negros orbes del peli-verde.

- No, serás la mamá. Es más fácil, solo te tienes que quejar de que te duele el trasero, insultar al papá, jugar a las cosquillas. – Enumerando, Kazemaru sentía, a cada palabra del peli-rojo, que unas flechas se le atravesaban.

- Hiroto, yo no me quejo de que me duele el trasero. _Solo cuando Endou se propasa, como siempre… _¡Yo no insulto a Papá! _Solo cuando se lo merece, ah, casi siempre. _¿Y cómo que "jugar a las cosquillas"? _¿No se referirá a…? _– Kazemaru pedía a todos los Dioses que volviera a ser normal.

- Cuando Papá se tira sobre ti y empieza a toquetearte, haciéndote cosquillas. – Con inocencia, Kazemaru maldecía que la puerta quedará abierta a veces.

- Ahhh, si. ¿Por qué no van a moles—a jugar con Papá? – Mientras el trataba de escapar y como si le hubiese llamado llego Endou. - ¡Bien, jueguen! – Endou lo detiene.

- Hiro-Chan, Mido-Chan. Tachimukai y Tsunami se quedarán a jugar con ustedes, mientras yo resuelvo una "pequeña" duda. – Llevándose a Kazemaru.

- ¡Suéltame, tus dudas no son buenas, son pervertidas! – Gritaba el peli-azul, Tsunami veía la escena con una gotita.

- ¿Qué le hará Endou-San a Kazemaru-San? – Preguntó (de nuevo con inocencia) el castaño oji-azul.

- Le… - Jousuke trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas. – Enseñará a… - Le tira a Midorikawa – Mejor hay que entretenerlos. – La inocencia era un arma de doble filo.

La entrenadora ponía su plan en marcha, titulado "¡Hacer que Hiro-Chan se quede conmigo para poder hacer fics de "Hitomiko x Hiroto" sin mencionar millones de imágenes!", Osamu cuestionaba que la entrenadora estuviera en sus cabales, o que sufriera un trastorno o mejor dicho, pedofilia.

Endou llevó a rastras a Kazemaru a su habitación, se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con llave.

- ¡QUITA ESA CARA DE PSICÓPATA Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! – Ichirouta trataba (inútilmente) de escapar de su (violador) psicópata novio.

- ¡Solo es una pequeña duda! – Le cae un jabón en la frente (?).

- ¡Que no digas "pequeño"!

- Bueno, bueno. ¡Será rápido, ven!

- ¡Endou, suéltame!

- ¡No!

- ¡¿Q-Qué haces idiota? ¡ENDOU MAMORU!

- ¡Tenía razón!

- ¡COMO SEA, AHORA SUÉLTAME!

- Claro que no~

- ¡AHH, ENDOU!

- Jejeje…

- ¡NUNCA CREÍ DECIR ESTO, PERO ERES UN VIOLADOR, SUÉLTAME!

- ¡Luego me lo agradecerás~!

- ¡COMO NO!

Todos en el campamento escuchaban la batalla, imaginando que Endou quería… Encontrar la cura o algo así. Pero solamente Kidou Yuuto y Goenji Shuuya sabían la realidad. Endou trataba de aclarar su "pequeña" duda sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

* * *

¿Cuál podrá ser la duda de Endou? ewe, mi inocente mente no logra articular cual es la duda _

Ojala y no decepcione a nadie, sobre lo de "Hitomiko x Osamu" lo había pensado, y tal vez en el próximo capítulo se vea un poco de eso o¬o

Espero les guste~ Sayo~


	3. Chapter 3

La conti~

Sayo, no ando time x.x

* * *

**Pequeños.**

**Cap. 3**

Endou se mantenía en una esquina depresiva, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice.

- Ne, Kidou… - Le llamó, el aludido se acerco un poco.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Por qué Kaze-Chan es así de violento aún de pequeño? – Sorpresivamente levantándose y empezando a zarandear al pobre castaño de goggles, se podía ver como tenía un chichón en la cabeza y la mejilla roja.

- Endou, cualquiera que este a punto de ser violado por alguien como tú, actuaría de esa manera. – Dijo Goenji con una gotita.

- ¡Suéltame! – Pidió Kidou mareado, Endou hizo caso y lo soltó. – Como tú destruiste su meteorito, el aún conserva su conciencia, mientras que los de Midorikawa y Hiroto fueron retirados. – Explico.

- Oye, pero… ¿no qué el equipo Génesis no uso meteorito? – Preguntó Goenji confundido.

- Yo le puse uno y luego se lo quite. – Entro de improvisto un rubio peli-largo con una enorme canasta. - ¡Hola!

- ¡Aphrodi! – Saludo Endou. - ¿Qué, traes comida?

- No exactamente… - Endou destapo la canasta y se veía a un par de pequeños, uno peli-rojo con unas rayitas bajo sus ojos, el otro albino. - ¿Na-Nagumo y Suzuno?

- También se encogieron…

- Si, pero no podrán creer que son más tranquilos así… hablando de manera literal. – Con una gota.

- … - Idea. - ¡Aphrodi! ¿Todavía tienes el pedazo de meteorito? – Preguntó ilusionado Mamoru.

- Ah, si. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el rubio.

- ¡Préstamelo, préstamelo, préstamelo! – Pedía Endou zarandeando a Afuro.

- ¡E-E-Endou-Kun! – Todo mareado.

- Nunca aprendes Endou. – Dijo Goenji, para pasar a darle un pelotazo en la cabeza al castaño.

Luego de eso, Aphrodi le presto el pedazo de meteorito a Endou, esté subió rápidamente hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba su pequeño peli-azul, el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

- _Se ve tan adorable. _– Pensó Endou viendo al pequeño. Con muchísimo cuidado le coloco el meteorito encima a Kazemaru, espero un par de minutos y luego se lo quitó. Bajo satisfecho hasta la sala, esperando que su "plan" diera resultados.

Cuando llego a la sala, pudo encontrar que Suzuno y Nagumo estaban siendo alimentados infantilmente por Aphrodi, luego Goenji y Kidou se le quedaron viendo de una manera desconfiada.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa chicos? – preguntó Endou con una gota.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Kidou.

- ¡Nada! – Se escuso rápidamente.

- Endou. – Dijo Goenji con un tono terrorífico y un baló en mano.

- ¡Más balones no! – Escondiéndose tras una planta.

- ¿Qué hiciste con ese meteorito? – Volvió a preguntar Kidou.

- Yo lo… ¡Fui a…! Eh… ¡Mira, Haruna se está quitando la ropa! – Kidou se descuida y cae en la trampa, volteando.

- ¡Haruna! – Con su nariz sangrando. Endou aprovecha y escapa, pero es interceptado por Goenji.

- E-N-D-O-U. – El peli-crema con un tono aún más terrorífico.

- ¡Yu…! ¡Y-Yuka-Chan se está…! ¡Waah! ¡Mira Yuka-Chan está bailando en ropa interior!

- ¡YUKA! – Goenji también cayo en la trampa de Endou, volteando. Endou subió hasta la habitación de Kazemaru encerrándose en la misma.

- Por poco… - Tomando una bocanada de aire.

- H-Hm… - Kazemaru se reincorpora poco a poco, se sienta n la cama, bosteza y se frota el ojo izquierdo con el dorso de su mano. – E-Endou-Kun…

- ¡Kaze-Chan! – Se acerca.

- Hm… Hacen un escándalo, no me dejan dormir. – Abrazándose a Endou, vuelve a bostezar.

- _¡F-Funciono! _Lo siento. – Endou abraza a Kazemaru.

- Endou-Kun… Acuéstate conmigo, por favor. – Pidió el pequeño inocentemente.

- ¡Si! _¡Endou! Ese "acuéstate conmigo" no se trata de "Ahh, acuéstate conmigo" sino, "acuéstate conmigo" NO PERVERTIDO._

Endou se acostó al lado de Kazemaru, el pequeño sobre el pecho del mayor y esté pensando en las mil y un perversidades que le haría al peli-azulino, ¡su plan había funcionado! Y a la perfección. Kazemaru se abrazo mucho más a Endou.

- Endou-Kun, te quiero… - Con una vocecita adorable. Endou sintió que en cualquier momento se lo tiraría.

- Yo también te quiero, Kaze-Chan. – Sonrió. Kazemaru tomo su rostro con sus manitas.

- ¡Endou-Kun!

- ¿Hm?

- ¡Juguemos!

- ¿A qué?

- … - Pone una cara pensativa. – No lo se…

- …

- ¡Cosquillas, Wii, Cosquillas, PlayStation 2, Cosquillas, DS, Cosquillas, Escondidas! Y… ¡Cosquillas!

- Ah… - Con una gota. – Entonces juguemos a las cosquillas, Kaze-Chan… - Empezando a hacerle "cosquillas" a Kazemaru, el cual reía tan solo, sin imaginarse nada fuera de lugar.

Antes de que Endou hiciera nada, la habitación fue irrumpida por los demás menores, acompañados de un Osamu pequeño.

- ¡Papá! – Exclamaron Midorikawa y Hiroto. Al minuto se lanzaron sobre su padre, el cual cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Kaze-Chan? – Llamó Suzuno, esté volteo.

- ¿Qué pa…? – Suzuno y Nagumo se le tiran encima y empiezan a rodar por todos lados. Osamu se acerco sigilosamente hasta la Wii, empezando a jugar.

- ¡Waah! – Gritaba el pobre Endou. Todo era un caos en esa habitación. Kidou, Goenji y Fubuki se asomaron por la puerta, viendo divertidos toda la situación. - ¡Ayuda!

- No Endou, ocúpate de tus hijos. – Reía Kidou.

- ¡Pero…!

- Juega a las cosquillas con ellos… - Goenji.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Me apiado de usted, Capitán. – Sonrío Fubuki.

- … ¡No es justo! – Los otros tres menores que estaban rodando antes, le caen encima casi aplastándolo. - ¡Ah! – Todos los pequeños empezaron a hacer más relajo, exceptuando a Osamu, que estaba todavía jugando Wii.

- Capitán. - Le llamó Fubuki, Endou como pudo volteo a verle. – Usted limpiará esté desastre. – Poniéndole una escoba al lado.

- ¡N-No sean malos! – Pedía Endou con cascadas bajando de sus ojos.

- Tú te lo buscaste Endou. – Dijeron entre risas Kidou y Goenji.

- ¡No puede ser!

Decidieron no ser tan duros con el pobre Capitán, todos tomaron a los menores y los llevaron a la tina para darles un pequeño baño, aunque… si seguían siendo crueles con Endou.

- ¡¿Cómo? – Preguntaba atónito Endou.

- Así es Capitán, yo voy a bañar a Kaze-Chan. – Fubuki.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! – La sonrisa de Fubuki se amplio, tipo la del El gato de Cheshire de Alice in Wonderland.

- Capitán, los dos sabemos muy bien que si usted se queda solo con Kaze-Chan, lo menos que hará es bañarlo… - Endou se sonroja.

- ¡Fubuki! – Ve a Kazemaru. - ¡Kaze-Chan! ¿Quién quieres que te bañe? – Con una sonrisa, se pone a la altura del menor.

- Etto… - Ve a Fubuki y luego a Endou. – Yo, etto… Es que… - Baja su mirada apenado. – En… Fu… Es… ¡Endou-Kun!

- ¡Si! – Abrazando al menor. Fubuki asintió.

- Muy bien, solo esperemos que no arresten al Capitán por pedófilo. – Dijo Fubuki saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¡FUBUKI! – Volvió a gritar Endou.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Ichirouta.

- … Nada que importe en estos momentos…

Endou desvistió a Kazemaru, luego lo metió en la tina con agua caliente, Kazemaru jugaba con el agua mientras Endou lo veía tiernamente.

- _No ha cambiado mucho… cuando nos conocimos era así, aunque de grande se hizo muy violento… _- Acariciando la cabeza de Kazemaru.

- ¡Endou-Kun! – Moja al aludido.

- ¡K-Kazemaru! – Se sorprendió.

- Báñate conmigo. – Sonrió con inocencia Kazemaru.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? _Ahora si me considero pedófilo… ¡Hay no, Endou niégate! _N-No puedo…

- ¡¿Waah? ¡¿Por qué, por qué? – Sonrojado, con cara de puchero y lágrimas en los ojos.

- Es que no…

- ¡Hmp! – Se voltea, dándole la espalda a Endou. – ¡Endou-Kun es muy malo y no me quiere!

- Kaze… - Escuchaba como el pequeño sollozaba. - _¡Se fuerte Endou, se fuerte! ¡No cedas! N… _Está bien… _Soy tan débil si se trata de él… _

- ¡Si! – Ichirouta volteó con una sonrisa.

Y así fue como Endou terminó en la tina junto con Kazemaru. El mayor trataba a toda consta de evitar un derrame nasal y tirarse al menor, mientras que el menor tan solo jugaba alegremente. De improvisto la puerta se abrió.

- Kaze-Chan, Capitán. Traje unas toallas para… - Ve la escena, Endou dentro de la tina y Kazemaru sobre el. - … Llamaré a la policía. – Sonríe de nuevo y cierra la puerta.

- ¡No, Fubuki! – Suspira resignado. – Ese pequeño delantero… - Rechistaba entre dientes el Capitán.

- Ne, Endou-Kun. ¿Por qué Fubu-Chan dijo que llamaría a la policía?

- Por que… por que los invitará a tomar café y donas. – Respondió.

- Ah, ya veo. – Le resta importancia y sigue bañándose junto con el mayor.

Para sorpresa de todos en Inazuma Japan, Endou si había aseado a Kazemaru y se había contenido en violárselo en ese mismo lugar. Habían secado ya a todos. Las Managers secuestraron a todos los pequeños y los empezaron a vestir a su manera.

- ¡Esto se te ve muy lindo Kaze-Kun! – Decía Haruna, le había puesto un hermoso vestidito de tonos azulados al aludido.

- No lo creo pero, no importa. – Sonreía.

- ¡Mido-Kun y Hiro-Kun se ven tan adorables! – Chillaba alegremente Aki, Midorikawa estaba vestido con un vestido verde con blanco y Hiroto vestía un esmoquin que hacía juego.

- ¡Oh, Hiro-Chan! – El peli-rojo voltea a verle - ¡Casémonos! – Proponía Ryuuji.

- Claro Mido-Chan. – Aceptaba Kiyama.

- Nagumo-Kun y Suzuno-San también se ven tan lindos… - Decía Fuyuka, la cual había vestido al par de menores a juego. Suzuno estaba usando un vestido de tonos celestes y blancos y Nagumo un esmoquin.

Y luego de que los mayores recuperaran a los pequeños, estaban viendo televisión en la sala, los menores se habían dormido, bueno, no todos.

- Suzu-Chan, eres mi novia – Afirmaba Nagumo.

- Hay que preguntarle a Mamá. – Los dos se fueron tomados de la mano hasta donde Aphrodi. - Mamá...

- ¿Qué pasa? – El rubio sonreía.

- Nagu-Chan dice que soy su novia, ¿está bien? – Todos los demás se pusieron a curiosear.

- Claro que si. – Respondió Aphrodi.

- Y… ¿puedo hacerle lo que te hace Papá a ti? – Pregunto Nagumo. Los demás se quedaron en blanco imaginando lo que era.

- Si, por que no. – Sonrió Afuro, los menores se fueron felices a quien sabe donde.

- ¡Aphrodi! ¡¿Cómo demonios les dices que hagan "eso"? – Preguntó histérico Tsunami.

- ¿El qué Tsunami-San? – Pregunta Tachimukai.

- Emh… Panqueques. – Respondió este, tapa los oídos de Tachimukai. - ¡Bien Afuro, responde!

- ¿Qué se le puede hacer? – Se encoge de hombros. – Además, no sabrán como empezar mucho menos terminar.

- Eso es verdad. – Le dio la razón Tobitaka.

- ¿Qué empezarán y qué terminarán? – Preguntó Toramaru.

- Ah… ¿café? – Tobitaka.

- ¿Ah?

- Son unos tontos… - Afuro suspira. – Mira Tora-Chan, ellos van ahora a jugar un poco a algo de grandes. – Toramaru asiente. – Algo que, cuando estés mayor, te hará Tobitaka-San. – Finalizo la explicación Afuro, dejando a Tobitaka muy sonrojado y a Toramaru ansioso.

- ¡¿Lo hará, Tobitaka-San? – Con ojitos brillosos.

- … Te mataré Aphrodi. – El rubio solo sonríe.

- A todo esto, ¿quién es su "Papá"? – Preguntó Endou, el cual acariciaba el cabello de un dormido Kazemaru.

- Pues…

Mientras que en otra habitación.

- ¡Entonces será cuando se descuiden y yo me quedaré con Hiro-Chan y…! – La Entrenadora Hitomiko seguía pensando en su maléfico plan para recuperar a su hermano.

- Hitomiko-San… ¿Por qué no deja de fantasear con secuestrar a Hiro-Chan y se duerme ya…? – El peli-negro se frotaba los ojos.

- ¡Osamu! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Tengo que luchar por mi hermanito!

- Si claro… Eso la convierte en una pedófila de primera.

- Si fuera una pedófila, te hubiera violado hace minutos. – Le recalcó.

- Claro que no lo haría. – Osamu se mete a la cama.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo haría por que yo no soy Hiro-Chan. – La entrenadora se sorprende. – Buenas noches.

- Osamu…

* * *

Espero os guste~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola~

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero el lunes entró a clases... Lo bueno de todo: los maestros se quieren poner en huelga por más salario *o*

En lo importante: ¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Cuando pasé el grado con 1º lugar es que Inazuma Eleven es mio, hasta que no sea eso: es de Level-5._

* * *

**Advertencias: **_La preciosa boquita de Fudou._

_ Algunas escenas mal pensables, así que: gente de pura y casta mente no lean... Naaa, se que igual lo leerán XD_

_Capítulo corto en comparación a los anteriores, creo uwu_

* * *

**Pequeños.**

**Cap. 4**

Allí se encontraban todos, alrededor de Aphrodi con cara de curiosos, mientras el pobre rubio masajeaba su sien para calmar sus ansias de matar a todos esos idiotas.

- ¿Chae Chan-Soo? – Pregunto Endou.

-No… - Respondió Aphrodi.

- ¿Kazemaru? – Pregunto Fubuki.

- ¡NO! – Respondieron rápidamente Aphrodi y Endou a tono.

- ¿Kageyama? – Pregunto Goenji.

- … - Todos quedaron en blanco al escuchar ese nombre, bueno más bien por imaginarse a Aphrodi con ese tipo.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – El rubio suspira cansado. – Oigan, me han tratado de prostituto. – Todos lo ven extrañado. – Me han emparejado con medio Japón, América, Corea, Qatar, ¡Australia! – A todos les corrió una gotita.

- Entonces dinos ya quien es el padre.

- Nos hubiéramos ahorrado esto si tú no hubieras dicho "adivinen" – Regaño Hijikata.

- Bueno, bueno. Su padre es… - Fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta dejando ver a un peli-celeste acompañado por un peli-caoba.

- ¿Sakuma, Genda? – Preguntaron todos.

- Sakuma Jirou es el padre de Nagumo y Suzuno. – Sonríe feliz Afuro.

El momento fue interrumpido por unos golpes, ruidos, insultos, los cuales provenían del piso superior.

- ¡Maldición! – Se escucha algo romperse.

- ¡Estate quieto!

- ¡Bájame!

-¡Cállate!

- ¡A la mierda, Kidou! ¡Bájame en esté momento! – Luego de esto, un fastidiado Kidou venía bajando con un… ¡¿mini-Fudou? – Me haz andado toda la mañana como calzón de puta, de un lado a otro…

- Ya cállate Fudou… - Cuando Yuuto bajo, todos estaban aguantando las ganas de reír. - ¡¿QUÉ? – Preguntó el estratega hastiado.

- ¡Nada…! – Dijeron todos a la vez estallando en risas.

- …

Y bueno, todos estaban sufriendo las consecuencias del meteorito, a Tsunami se le ocurrió la brillante idea de, nada menos, ponerle el meteorito a Tachi para que esté se haga pequeño…

- ¿A qué no es brillante? – Preguntaba el peli-rosa.

- No, no lo es. – Contestaba Tobitaka.

- ¡Ah! Yo se que tú quieres ver a Tora-Chan de pequeño. – Dijo Jousuke con un tonito meloso, haciendo sonrojar a Tobitaka.

- Puede que si… - Susurro bajo.

- ¡Está decidido! – Con meteorito en mano.

- Tsunami… ah, se que no me escucharas…

Siguiendo, los menores se divertían mucho destruyendo las habitaciones del campamento, incluso hicieron que el Entrenador Kudou se fuera del campamento de vacaciones, que llegará la policía 3 veces… si, 3 veces: en 15 minutos. Todos culparían a Kogure por darles chocolates y dulces con extrema cantidad de azúcar pero bueno, ¿qué se podía hacer, no? Luego de que los lograrán calmar, aparecieron Tsunami y Tobitaka con unos pequeños en brazos.

- ¿Q-Qué es eso? – Pregunto temeroso Genda.

- Tachimukai y Toramaru. – Dijo frescamente Tsunami.

- ¡¿EL QUÉ? – Gritó todo el campamento en conjunto.

Luego de dar una buena explicación, varios balonazos por parte de Goenji y una regañada de todo el campamento, decidieron hacer una guardería para los chicos, en donde dejaron a todos los menores, mientras los espiaban por un vidrio.

Sin extrañarse mucho, Fudou estaba tranquilamente fumando, mientras los menores inocentes lo veían con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Kazemaru.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Fumar. – Contesto.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó ahora Hiroto.

- ¿Quieres probar? – Contesto con una pregunta.

- Emh…

- ¡NOOOOO! – Gritó la Entrenadora entrando de golpe y secuestrando a Hiroto.

- ¡Entrenadora! – Gritaron los jugadores.

- _¿Qué hice para merecer estar en un equipo así? _– Se preguntaba Goenji.

Ni nosotros lo sabemos Goenji, lo siento. Para seguir, Osamu tuvo que regresar a Hiroto mientras la entrenadora seguía con sus planes malévolos, pero ahora estaba en la, tan llamada por la autora: "esquina emo" mientras Saginuma trataba de sacarla de ahí.

- Ya Hitomiko-San, no es para tanto… - Con una gota.

- ¡Pero…! – Lo abraza al punto de estrangularlo.

- N… no… no respiro… - Decía el menor cambiando de color.

- ¡Waahhh! – Seguía llorando a mares.

El que si logro salirse con la suya fue Endou, quien secuestro a Kazemaru, corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación. (Antes de que el pelotazo de Goenji le llegará y le dejará tonto o peor aún, más pervertido)

- ¿Qué pasa Endou-Kun? – Preguntaba el menor.

- Nadaaa… - Abrazándolo.

- ¿Eh?

- Kaze-Chan, ¿qué tal si jugamos un rato? – Le propuso el mayor.

- ¡Sii, juegos! – Contesto feliz sin saber lo que realmente 'jugarían'.

Tsunami estaba encantadísimo con su pequeño Tachi, el cual parecía ser un muñequito de porcelana, el menor estaba profundamente dormido, mientras el surfista fantaseaba en que le haría cuando despertará, lo cual eran para mayores de la novena edad. Pero, en un fic todo se puede, ¿o no?

Tobitaka por su parte, maldecía y agradecía a Tsunami. Le maldecía puesto que Toramaru estaba bastante hiperactivo (más que de costumbre), y le agradecía: pues… su pequeño estaba pequeño. (Ignoren las partes que no tengan coherencia) Y su pequeño dijo algo que ni el se esperaría.

- ¡Tobitaka-San! – Dijo con una vocecita dulce. - ¡Juguemos!

- ¿A qué?

- Ah… ¡Tener ****! – Propuso feliz, Seiya cayó al suelo sangrando y con el sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- … ¿Q-Quién te ha dicho sobre eso…? – Preguntó Seiya.

- Aphrodi-San. – Sonríe.

- ¡APHRODI! – Gritó Tobitaka.

El mencionado se encontraba en la cocina tomando una taza de café junto a su novio, cuando escuchó tal gritó sabía quién era y porque le gritaba.

- Tobitaka me matará. – Sonríe.

- … - Sakuma decidió no decir nada y seguir con la taza.

En el cuarto de la guardería los menores estaban tranquilos, aunque Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban de cara a la pared, por lo que los mayores no podían ver lo que estaban haciendo.

- Entonces… ¿esto qué es? – Le pregunto el peli-verde, señalando su…

- Papá a de saber… él y Mamá juegan mcuho a esto, ¡ellos saben! – Dijo el peli-rojo.

- Pero Papá se llevo a Mamá y nos dejaron solos… - Con lágrimas.

- No llores Mido-Chan. – Acariciando su cabello.

- Demo… ¡Papá y Mamá nos dejaron solos! – Llorando.

- Mido-Chan… - Gota.

Al otro lado de la habitación.

- Deja mi cono Nagu-Chan. – Decía enojado Suzuno.

- ¡Solo quiero un poco! – Tratando de alcanzar el cono.

- ¡No! – Alejándolo, pero gracias a está acción, le cayó un poco de helado en la ropa. – Mira lo que hiciste.

- Ahora lo limpio. – Se acerco a la zona en donde estaba manchado y lamió el helado, la zona no otra que pierna (casi más arriba) de Fuusuke, los mayores quedaron congelados ante esto. De nuevo: la inocencia es un arma de doble filo ¡Y! hay que tenerle cuidado.

Para sorpresa de todos, en especial Goenji, se vio una pequeña figura con cabello plateado caminar con un jugo. Shuuya se acerco y… ¡SHIROU!

- ¡Fubuki!

- Goenji-Kun, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó el menor como si nada.

- ¿P-P-P-Porqué t-t-t-tú estás…? – Tartamudeando como nunca.

- ¿Umh? – Tomando jugo.

- ¡¿Por qué estás pequeño?

- Tsunami dejo el meteorito cerca de la mesa, y lo tiré, me cayó por accidente y se rompió. – Se encoge de hombros.

- ¡¿ASÍ DE FÁCIL? – Histérico.

- Siiii… ¿no es fascinante? – Como si volver a tener 5/6 años fuera tan normal como ver televisión, conectarte a Internet, leer fics yaois, etcétera.

- ¡No, no lo es! – Decía Goenji.

- No te exaltes, quizás me pase luego. – Caminando a la sala (sendo seguido por Goenji) y al gran sillón. – Emhh…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me subes? – Con carita de borreguito.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Es que no alcanzo. – Señala el sofá.

- ¡Ah, no! Yo no hago de niñera. – Sentándose en el sillón ignorando al menor, el cual frunció el ceño e hizo una cara de puchero, pero luego sonrío como psicópata.

- Tengo 3 planes, pero solo te diré dos…

- Dime.

- 1: Gritó todo lo que puedo hasta dejarte sordo, que venga la policía local, la naval, la canadiense y el ejército armado.

- No eres capaz.

- Pruébame. 2: Me subes como si nada y olvidamos el asunto. – Sonríe.

- Ahh… NO.

- … Entonces será por las malas. – Dicho esto tomo impulso en la rodilla de Goenji y saltó hacía el sofá; calculando mal y cayendo sobre el delantero nº 10, más precisamente, sobre su… parte noble.

- ¡FUBUKI! – Gritó el mayor, el aludido sonrío y se acomodo en el sillón.

- Te lo advertí, ahora pásame el control si no quieres que algo peor pase. – Dijo, Shuuya sin más remedio le pasó el control de mala manera.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Kidou, llegando por el gritó que pego Goenji.

- Nada, Goenji-Kun y yo solo veíamos un poco de televisión. – Dijo inocentemente Shirou.

- … - Ve que el programa era para +18. - ¿Emh?

- Goenji-Kun puso ese canal.

- ¡GOENJI! – Le gritó Kidou.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡YO NO FUI! – Fubuki se limitaba a sonreír como si nada.

Verdaderamente, lo más se necesitaba era paciencia: Goenji lo sabía bien.

* * *

Si está corto, lo siento mucho TT_TT

Pero no tengo inspiración... Nota: Maten a Lau-Sempai por esto XD

Ella tiene la culpa, ¡quememos su casa! ewe

Ya me voy, esperó les gusté~


End file.
